The Light In the Darkness
by jlcash
Summary: We didn't know what we were getting into; we only knew that we had to leave or we were putting everyone around us in the battle against the dark was closing in on us we turned to the most unlikely of e Cullens gave us our hope back and our will to fight, now all that's left to do is end this battle.I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight I only own the plot.
1. Chapter 1

The War is over… We still aren't safe. There are powers here, powers of dark and of light. We've gone to the only place that we feel safe, Forks Washington. We're only here because for some mysterious reason Dumbledore left a house to us. Nobody knows where we are not even our families. I have no idea how we are going to be able to keep our identities a secret but I know that we must try. If we don't then many more people will be in danger, there's always a light at the end of a tunnel we just have to find ours.

Chapter 1

"Guys we need to go, Now." Hermione said.

"We have time Hermione calm down." Ron replied.

"No, we really don't. Moine is right it's time to go before they place trackers on us." I told him.

"Okay then, let's get out of her." Hermione said as they started to link hands. "Forks, here we come."

We arrived at Forks at noon. It wasn't easy to get there but we did. We found a place that is located on the outskirts of town. The other citizens of Forks didn't come out this way, but it's exactly what we needed. Somewhere that was discreet and had little risk of visitors. Somewhere safe and what we all really needed was safety.

"Ginny, what are you thinking about?" Harry asked me.

"About the war Harry. It's over but at the same time it's not. It would be over if we weren't here and look where we are."

"I know, but were going to survive Ginny. We had to come here we didn't have a choice. It's too dangerous for us in London. The Dark will have put a trace out by now." Harry told me.

"I just feel bad for everyone we left behind." I told him grimly.

"I know, but Luna, Neville, Patill and the others made their choices. They chose to stay so that we would have eyes and ears at Hogwarts and everywhere else in London. They aren't alone anymore Ginny, none of us are. We have each other and with the Order growing we will become stronger and the light will finally overcome the dark." Harry told me excitedly.

"Your right, anyway we need to get everything together for tomorrow. It's an important day, the first day of Muggle School." I told him as I got up.

"Okay, let's go see how the other's are settling in first." Harry said and walked out of my room.

"Ginny!" Hermione called to me.

"What?" I asked her.

"We're going to have to share a room. Is that okay with you?" She asked me.

"I don't mind. Are we the only ones who have to share though?" I asked her.

"No, Fred and George are sharing, Ron and Harry, Bill and Fleur of course, and Charlie and Percy." She told me.

"You forgot my mom and dad." I told her.

"Oh yeah, I wonder were they're going to sleep there's no more rooms and we can't use any expansion spells because we never know when we'll get unexpected visitors." Hermione said as Ron and Harry walked up behind us.

"Hermione, Ginny were all going to share the attic since it's the biggest one." Harry told us.

"Yeah, Fred and George are sour right now, they wanted the attic for all there trials on new products." Ron said.

"Well now that we've got everything sorted out, we need to get on to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Ginny said.

"A long torturous day." Harry replied glumly.

"Harry, Muggle school isn't that bad." Hermione scolded him.

"For you it wasn't. Don't forget I had to go to a boarding school because the Dursley's. It was torturous for me, I got bullied constantly and I wasn't good at any of the subjects." Harry said.

"Well that was then and this is now. Now let's go to sleep." I told him as I got comfortable in my bed. "Goodnight everybody."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I woke up the next morning not knowing what to expect. I'd never been to a Muggle school before but Harry and Hermione had. So at least I had them to give me some insight on what it was like. As we walked out the door Mr. Weasley asked us once again to give him our covers.

"I'm Ginny Reaf and I'm a Junior." I started. "I'm Hermione Smith and I'm a Junior." "I'm Ron Reaf and I'm a Junior. Ginny and I are twins." "I'm Harry Smith and I'm a Junior and Hermione is a year younger then me but she skipped a grade." "I'm Fred Reaf and this is George Reaf. We're also twins and we are seniors."

"Very good, and don't forget to say that the twins are our children and Harry and Hermione are adapted." He said. "Now let's get on with it. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school." He said as we got into the cars.

Hermione and I were the drivers seeing as how we were the most mature. Of course that made the boys mad because they didn't get to drive so we got them all enchanted cars of there standards and they get to use them on certain occasions. Since we couldn't enchant the car I decided to take Fred and George and Hermione decided to take Harry and Ron and we pulled out of the driveway.

The route to the school wasn't that far away from the house. That's the good thing about Forks. We don't have to go anywhere far away to get necessary supplies. As we pulled into the school parking lot I realized we made a big appearance. Our cars were newer then almost all the other cars in the parking lot. There was a nice 2016 Jeep Wrangler and a 2016 Honda Civic. I was driving a 2016 Chevrolet Camaro and Moine was driving a 2016 Scion FR-S.

We got out of the cars and started to walk to the front office when we realized that everyone was staring.

"It's like they're looking at aliens or something." Ron said.

"Well to them we are aliens Ronny." George said.

"Yeah, were the new students. The mystery and were all pretty attractive." Fred said.

"Come on guys cut it out and talk about normal stuff please." Hermione said.

"Okay. So Moine, how do you think this school year is going to go?" I asked trying to sound normal.

"I think it'll go a great as we make it." She said as we walked in the office.

"Hello, everybody!" Said the lady at the front desk of the office. "I don't know your faces yet so I'll let one of you hand these out." It took us a second to get our schedules and then she started talking again. "You made it just in time for lunch. Here's a map of the school and with it you should easily find your classes. Also here's slip for each of you. Have all your teachers sign it and then bring it back at the end of the day. Have a great day!" She said and started typing on her computer.

At that we all turned to leave the office. We looked at the map and then made our way to the cafeteria. As we walked inside many people stopped what they were doing to look at us.

"Great, we better not be the center of attention." Harry said. "I've had enough attention in my life to last a life time."

"So have I." I said. "Come one guys let's get in line."

We got in line behind a very well dressed family who looked around as the line stopped. When one of the girls moved to step out of line I saw a very familiar face. A face that brought back fears of the war and the death it took with it. As we all stared at the face of Cedric Diggory it seemed like it seemed like he was never going to notice us. Then for some reason I can't explain his piercing golden eyes looked at us and he took in a sharp breath.

It was at this moment that we all realized that Forks wasn't just a safe haven. There was something going on in the works. Something Magical.


End file.
